


I don't want a family(But I want to be loved)

by FeliciaParker



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Artist Maya Hart, F/M, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews Friendship, Minor Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Oblivious Riley Matthews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaParker/pseuds/FeliciaParker
Summary: Maya believes she's had her time. She'll hang with Josh and spend time with those he cares about, but she doesn't want to get involved.They aren't her family. She's had her experience in family, and she doesn't want to have it again.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Shawn Hunter, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. "Family" Game Night! (bring your friends)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how you play Life(board game) as its been years since I've pulled that box out. I asked Miola014, but she's never even seen the game before.

It was family game night again in the Matthew household. And just like last time; Riley had invited all of her friends, despite how many times her father pointed to the word ‘Family’ on the game’s box.

Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle, all sat at the bay window in the living room, waiting for Cory to finish setting up the game. Auggie was putting all the snacks into the bowls as Shawn spoke with Topanga. Despite Cory’s “No Friends” rule on game night, he ended up inviting Shawn, saying he didn’t count.

Topanga rolled her eyes, “Cory, it counts. Besides, Riley's friends are just as much like family.”

Cory pointed to Lucas, “Not that one, Topanga! That one don’t fit!”

Lucas grinned, “You’ll give in one day, Mr. Matthews.” “Not happenin’!”

Auggie looked up to his mom, “When is Uncle Josh coming? He said he’d be here for game night…” Shawn ruffled at his hair, “Soon, kiddo. He called your dad and said he had to pick something up first, and now he’ll be here any minute-”

A buzz sounded on the intercom, and Zay pointed to it, “Speak of the devil?”

Cory pressed the button, “My brotha?”

“ _ My brotha! _ ” They all smiled at the familiar voice. “ _ Mind letting’ said brotha up? _ ”

After opening the building's front door, they all took their seats as they waited for him to come up. When the door knocked, Auggie cheered as he ran to throw it open. However… It wasn’t Josh.

A girl, most likely Riley's age, leaned against the door frame. Her long and wavy blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. Her outfit was cute, but it helped give her the sense of a rebel as she grinned at the little boy. “Hey there, kiddo.”

Auggie pouted, “Mommy, Josh turned into a girl…”

The girl laughed at that while the others stood in either surprise or confusion. “Not exactly, squirt. Josh just ran back down to his car to grab my purse.”

Cory offered her a hand shake, “Cory Mathhews. And you are…?” She took and shook his hand, “Maya. Maya Hart. Sorry we were late, but Josh decided he’d rather take the long way-”

Josh stepped up beside her, holding a hand to her back as he led her in, “I did not! You just live too far away” She raised a brow, “My house is a ten minute walk from this place, and yet you took twenty minutes to drive here.”

Josh closed the door behind them and wrapped an arm over and around her shoulders. “Everyone, this is my close friend, Maya. She moved nearby recently, so she’s going to be going to your guys’ highschool come next monday. She’s a bit of a free spirit- as in she talks back and can make fun of you in literally every way. Absolutely horrible- OW!” Maya elbowed his side lightly, though the jab surprised him and cut him off.

Maya smiled to them all, “He’s kidding- well, sort of. It’s nice to finally meet you all. Josh has told me all about you guys,” She pointed to Cory and grinned wickedly, “Which means that even though you’ll be my teacher, just know that I now have blackmail on you~”

Cory looked to his baby brother in mock betrayal, “You’ve ruined me, Joshy!”

Riley stood up and offered her hand in friendship, a bright and eager smile on her face, “I’m Riley! I’m sure we’ll become good friends ~”

Maya’s smile strained just a bit, not to sure if the girl's words could be true. “Well… We’ll see…” Josh and her held fast to the other's hand as he led her to the kitchen bench, sitting her on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin rested on her shoulder. Topanga grinned at their embrace and wagged a finger towards them.

“You sure she’s just a friend?”

Josh smiled confusedly to his sister-in-law, “Yeah? What makes you think otherwise?” Everyone gave them a look, but decided to just let it be.

Maya clasped her hands together as she crossed her legs, “So, what are we playing?”

Shawn scowled to Cory, “Not that Family game again. I played that with you once, looked back, and saw your kids had finished playing Monopoly at least twice. No board game should take longer to beat than Monopoly!”

Cory rolled his eyes fondly, “We’re playing LIFE, and maybe something else after. Since there's 12 of us, we’ll be put into pairs.” He immediately rushed to sit in between Lucas and Riley, smiling in fake innocence, “The two of you won’t be together, I’m afraid~”

Riley rolled her eyes, “Fine, Dad. We can do it at a random order, okay?"

The pairs were picked at random, though a few seemed rigged: Ava and Auggie, Cory and Zay, Farkle and Smackle, Riley and Shawn, Lucas and Topanga, and then Maya and Josh.

The reason Maya and Josh obviously got paired together was because Maya simply raised a brow at Cory and said "No" when he was about to name someone other than his brother. Cory smiled nervously as he pointed to Josh, “Yeah okay…”

Once again, Topanga was crushing everyone, though she had some disagreements with Lucas. “-No, we should aim for a higher career!” “But it’ll cost us and we’ll be on that road for a while-” “But once we finish, we’ll finish with more money!”

Cory looked to Zay, “Higher education, or get a job?” “Man, I wanna get out of school as it is, no way we goin’ back.” Cory pointed to Zay and smiled to Topanga, “See? He gets me!”

“Cory, you chose to go in for teaching-”

"But I regretted it immediately! You’re the one who made me stick to it!”

Topanga rolled her eyes as they continued. When Auggie spun the spinner and they landed on a 4, Ava all too casually put it to a ten, “We don’t want that number.”

Farkle and Smackle ended up coming close to tying with Topanga and Lucas, as they also went with the smarter moves. Riley and Shawn kept making moves that seemed smart and thought through, but ended up being mistakes as their luck landed them with bad numbers- needless to say they weren’t doing so well.

Maya and Josh were the ones doing the most okay. They weren’t winning, but they certainly weren’t lossing. “Should we get a pet or a child?” Maya grinned to him, “Are  _ you _ ready for a kid?”

Josh immediately put the pet on their car, “Not even close. The kid also taxes us more, so we can get one later in the game.”

“Whatever you say, Boing~”

Smackle looked to them, “So how did the two of you meet? You obviously don’t go to school together?”

Josh grinned, “Actually… we do.” Upon receiving confused looks, the young man pulled Maya closer to him. “Maya is an artist. One of her old art teachers signed her up for a program that would allow her to take some college level art classes. At first, it was done inside her own school, but when she switched school before, she started coming to my university to join the classes.”

Maya smiled warmly to him, “That's how me and Boing met. I took the classes to get ahead, and he took it to get rid of the credit. One day we had to do a group project, and he tried to pair with me to get out of doing the work~”

Josh sat up and scoffed, “Oh please- I did not! I asked her because she was cute and adorably tiny, and I wanted to be paired with someone who at least knew what they were doing.”

Shawn pointed to them, “Whats the age difference here?” He didn’t know what it was, but something deep down inside of him felt uneasy with the girl and Josh being so ‘friendly’. He just met her, and he knew and trusted Josh; but something inside of him wanted to pull the girl away and give Josh the stink eye.

Maya smirked, “Three years. Josh likes to say it whenever someone tries to hit on me at his school.”

Topanga grinned, still seeing the feelings shared between the two of them, “What about the two of you? Ever thought of making it work?”

Both of them blushed red at the insinuation, stuttering over the other as they tried to refute the idea.

Oh yeah, they were in love.


	2. We have a new student(who didn't care to show up).

Maya was an orphan.

Her mother had sadly passed away when she was a few months old, and her father had given her straight to the system. He had a family now though- she knew this when she had tried to find him a few years back- he just didn’t want her.

Maya had been moved to about four different states now, and moved to a new foster home either after two years, or after a matter of weeks. By this point, the girl felt pride in how ridiculously hard to handle she was.

One of the things that came with her moving so often, was changing schools…

Maya slammed her new locker closed, having finished decorating it and installing the cotton candy machine in the back. She made a point to leave her important school books out of her bag, as she didn't want anyone thinking she actually cared enough to be there. As she threw her bag over her shoulder, it being light as it only held art supplies, she walked up to her new history class.

* * *

Cory waited until all his students were seated before telling them of their new student. But said student… wasn't there. Huh.

Well, he'd introduce her to the class whenever she arrived. She was new, and it was easy to get lost.

Once everyone took their seats and calmed their chatter, he wrote down the topic of the day:  **Allies** .

Farkle smiled widely as he waited eagerly to be called on. However, Cory only passed him a glance before smiling sadly, "Not this time, Farkle. We're not talking about World War Two." The boy visibly slumped in his seat.

"Allies! Why do we need them: Zay?"

The boy shrugged, "Support, maybe? When you say Allies, that puts it at a neutral and more beneficial kind of relationship. It says that they'll help us if we'll help them."

Cory nodded, "So it's not exactly calling each other friends, so… Acquaintances?" He received nods. "Is it the same for people as it is for countries?"

Riley smiled at that, as if her father had said a lame joke, "That's ridiculous. How could that kind of relationship exist for anything other then wars and fights? With people, if you agree and have an understanding, you friends, right?" The others all nodded, but Cory only smiled.

"You sure about that?"

Just then, the door opened and Maya walked in, wearing a more rebellious and street rocker outfit, even having a thin choker and a black leather jacket. Actually… Cory was almost certain the jacket belonged to Josh.

Maya smirked as she glanced around before quickly looking towards Cory. "Sup, Matthews."

Cory smiled, "Ms. Hart, glad you could join us! Everyone, this is Maya Hart. She'll be joining us for the rest of high school."

Maya gave a small snorted chuckle, "Honestly, don't bet on it, I move around rather fast. At most, I'll be here a few months."

Cory pointed to her desk behind Riley. "Have a seat… Did you get lost?"

Maya grinned as she sat down, "Nope! I can literally see my locker from here, and I can came early to look around the hallways~"

"Then why are you late?"

"While I may be new here, I've still got a reputation to uphold. I wasn't late, you're all just ridiculous early. What kind of adult expects a teenager to remember things before 9 AM?"

This elicited some laughs at her sarcasm, and even Cory couldn't hide his grin of amusement. "Got a pass?"

Maya gasped in delight as she pulled out a slip of paper from her bag, came back to a stand, and handed it to him, "As a matter a fact, I do! You even signed it for me, how sweet!"

Cory's smile dropped as he balked and took the slip, "I did?!"

"You did indeed~"

Cory unfolded it and read it aloud, "'Maya is late; Deal with it'. Huh," he smiled to her, "You got my signature down to a T. I'm guessing Josh prepared you?"

Maya nodded, "You should probably stop sending him letters. People text nowadays, and you really don't want for someone like me to know the signature of someone like your wife, who I know is an esteemed lawyer."

Cory crumpled the paper and tossed it on his desk as he made a flippant gesture for her to sit down. "Yeah, you'll be fun alright…"

* * *

As soon as Maya approached her locker, Riley came up beside her. "Hi!"

Maya didn't spare her a glance as she grabbed her spanish book, recalling that it was one of the few classes she was naturally good at. "Hey there, Smiley."

Riley's grin only grew at this, "Nicknames! That's a good sign, as it makes us one step closer to friend's!"

Maya closed her locker and pointed to the brunette, looking back to the four others who waited a few steps back. "Is she always this optimistic? If so, I'd get that checked out, 'cuz it shouldn't be possible in New York."

Farkle nodded, "She hasn't stopped smiling since I met her, which was over ten years ago."

Maya sighed and gave a strained grin to Riley, "Look- you don't have to try and pretend to be my friend just because I'm close with your uncle! Honestly, I don't care to keep friend's with the exception of Josh, and he's only still around because of how well he knows me."

Riley smiled in confusion, "I'm, not pretending, Maya? I want to be friend's and- if knowing you well is what it took Josh, then I'm more than willing."

Maya's smile softened, seeing the sincerity in the brunette's face. However… "Thats nice, but… I'm not."

With that, she turned and walked away to her Spanish class, leaving the five friends confused as they thought over her words.


End file.
